1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus using a flexible disc as record bearing medium and having a stabilizing member which is situated opposite to a recording and/or reproducing head across the disc, for the purpose of keeping a satisfactory confronting relation between the disc and the head by stabilizing the portion of the flexible disc passing by the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the recording and reproducing performance of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, of the kind using a flexible disc as record bearing medium, degrades when a recording or reproducing head (hereinafter referred to simply as the head) is brought close to the disc while the latter is rotating at a high speed, because of an air flow, which is caused by the rotation of the disc, disturbs a stable confronting relation between the head and the disc. In an effort to keep a stable confronting state between the head and the disc, therefore, it has recently been practiced to have a stabilizing member situated opposite to the head across the disc as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, in such a way as to have the air flow, caused by the rotation of the disc, not only between the disc and the head but also between the disc and the stabilizing member. According to the arrangement of the prior art, the stabilizing member is provided with a U-shaped groove or recessed part which is formed along a head feeding path for preventing the head from coming into contact with the stabilizing member through the disc. However, the width of the groove is unvarying throughout the entire length thereof as shown in FIG. 2. Meanwhile, in the case of a disc, such as a still picture video disc having a relatively large center core measuring as much as 15 mm in diameter while the disc diameter measures only 45 mm, for example, disc deformation, caused by the protruding position of the head, becomes uneven due to the influence of the center core as will be further described later with reference to FIG. 3. In this case, the confronting state between the stabilizing member and the disc varies and becomes uneven in the head feeding direction. Under such a condition, it has been hardly possible to insure a satisfactory recording or reproducing performance by keeping the head and the disc in a good confronted state at any radial head position relative to the disc.